Un Sueño al Pasado
by Ileana CS
Summary: Harry duerme placidamente, pero sin darse cuenta, su sueño son los acontecimientos ocurridos despues del peor recuerdo de Snape, justo desúes de que James lo pone de cabeza en su 5to curso, amor, comedia ¡reviews!
1. Chapter 1

OK… no sé cuantos fics llevo, pero sigo igual en los números de reviews, así que espero que este sea más digno de ustedes y de que se den el tiempo de escribirme T.T, en serio ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me hagan caso? Y.Y ¿prenderme fuego y comenzar a bailar TAP en el Ministerio de Magia vestida de pollo? ¡Reviews! es lo único que pido (imagen mental mía haciendo lo que acabo de escribir ¬¬ no seria agradable, terminaría siendo pollo rostizado XD), en fin… lean.

OH, otro aviso, a todos aquellos que sean fanáticos de Snape… les recomendaría no leer esto XD

_**Un Sueño al Pasado.**_

Era una noche oscura en Hogwarts, Harry Potter se disponía a dormir, cambiándose de ropa pensaba en el duro día que había tenido el día de hoy: Snape les había encargado un trabajo de tres metros de pergamino sobre _"Ventajas y Desventajas de Envenenar a tu Enemigo para que confiese",_ (el cual Harry casi terminaba debido a las constantes insistencias de Hermione) le había bajado 50 puntos a Gryffindor debido a que Harry hecho un ingrediente mal, Neville como de costumbre se equivoco, Dean le preguntaba a Seamus como saber si habían hacho bien la poción y porque (según Snape) Lavander y Parvati estaban coqueteando con Ron y Harry, lo cual no era para nada cierto, ellas criticaban al corte de cabello de Ron que era el mismo de todos los años anteriores. Harry se acostó en la cama y se durmió pensando en una sola cosa: "Odio a Snape". (Que raro ¬¬u)

Parecía ser mediodía en los terrenos del Colegio, los estudiantes gritaban a su alrededor: "¡hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!". Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, él mantenía en alto una varita que apuntaba directamente a un chico alzado en el aire, demasiado pálido y con un cabello asquerosamente grasiento de aproximadamente unos 15 años de edad ¿cómo no reconocerlo? ¡Era Snape!, trato de que no se notara su confusión, pero se dio cuenta de que su rostro no estaba preocupado, si no más bien… feliz, era una sonrisa maliciosa la que dibujaba su rostro, volteo a su lado derecho, y le sorprendió ver a su padrino con una sonrisa que reflejaba la diversión que la causaba ver así a Snape. Harry recordó esa escena, había sido hace unos meses en el pensadero de su profesor más odiado, su padre, James Potter, estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones a Snape enfrente de media escuela…

- James, debo felicitarte por esto, pero… ¡hazlo de una buena vez!- le dijo Sirius a Harry en un tono burlonamente desesperado, en ese momento el chico lo comprendió todo… él estaba en el cuerpo de su padre, solo que no podía controlar el cuerpo.

- ¡Ya voy hombre! Déjame disfrutar el momento.- la boca articulo las palabras, pero Harry ni siquiera las había pensado, James era James y Harry era Harry, y el hijo nunca podría controlar al padre, así que se dejo llevar… dejo que James se encargara de todo- _¡Encantatem…_

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- Harry o… mejor dicho James se giro hacia el lugar por donde provenía aquella voz femenina, la profesora McGonagall se acercaba con paso rápido hacia donde ellos se encontraban con la varita en la mano derecha (por si las dudas); James soltó de inmediato a Snape (el cual cayo sentado).

- Nada profesora.- dijo Sirius rápidamente.

- Nada ¿se le llama molestar a un compañero?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall molesta.

- Pues...- dijeron James y Sirius al unisono sin saber que decir y mirandose el uno al otro en busca de apollo.

- Ellos...- comenzo Severus con tono agitado- me...- Severus comenzó a sonrojarse- me... me estaban... poniendo en ridiculo profesora, y yo no les hice nada.

- Ya veo.- dijo la profesora McGonnagal – entonces, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, para que aprendan la lección- y entró al castillo, Severus la fue siguiendo (por pura precaución).

- Vaya.- dijo Sirius agresivamente mientras el, James, Lupin y Colagusano se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor- Snivellus se salio se salio con la suya.

- 10 puntos, ¡Que injusticia!- dijo Colagusano.

- No te preocupes Colagusano.- dijo James sin tomarle importancia al asunto- esos 10 puntos los podemos recuperar en cualquier clase.

- James tiene razón, despues de todo, eso es muy fácil.- dijo Lupin.

-Solo hay que responder unas cuantas preguntas correctamente y listo.- dijo Sirius desganado.

- Se lo merecen.- susurro Lily cuando James, Sirius, Lupin y Peter pasaron a su lado y de un grupo de chicas que la acompañaban.

- ¿Y yo que le he hecho?- pregunto James a sus amigos molesto por lo de Lily.

- Pues... no estoy muy seguro pero...- Lupin no sabía como decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba- yo pienso que ella cree que eres un poco...

- ¿Presumido?- completo James algo molesto.

- Pues... sí.- dijeron Lupin, Sirius y Peter a la vez.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor los 4 comenzaron a hacer sus deberes.

- Miren.- dijo Colagusano (no me decido con el nombre de este tipo u) señalando el tablón de anuncios en el que decía:

Para festejar este fin de cursos, el colegio realizara un baile un día antes de la cena de Fin de Curso, el baile dará inicio a las 7:30 hrs. p.m. Al baile asistirán solo los alumnos de quinto año en adelante, si alguien invita a alguien de años menores no hay problema, y todos, irán acompañados por su pareja de baile, el que no tenga pareja no podrá asistir al baile.

_Atte: Pfra. McGonnagal._

- Valla.- dijo Lupin- no queda mucho tiempo.

- Creo que yo no asistiré.- dijo Colagusano desanimado.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda a este- encontraras a alguien que quiera ir al baile contigo, alguien lo suficientemente desesperada.- esto ultimo lo dijo para sus adentros.

- Es mejor que comencemos a buscar pareja cuanto antes, si es que queremos asistir.- dijo Lupin a sus amigos mientras se sentaban en los sillones más cercanos a la fogata.

- Creo que ya se con quien iré al baile.- dijo Sirius señalando a una chica al otro lado de la sala común, era de mediana estatura, pelo castaño claro amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos color miel, de piel más o menos clara, haciendo sus deberes en la mesa en la que comúnmente va Hermione.

- ¡¿Sandra Muzquiz?! ¿Estas seguro de que todavía no tiene pareja?- pregunto Colagusano sorprendido- digo ella es una chica muy bonita.- se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de Sirius.

- Por favor Colagusano, el aviso lo acaban de poner.- Sirius parecía desilusionado por la fe que le tenía su amigo- y tienes razón, ella es bonita así que mejor iré de una vez.- Sirius se levanto de su asiento y se fue en dirección donde estaba la chica. James, Lupin y Peter lo siguieron con la mirada, Sirius llego al lado de la chica y comenzó a echarle platica, ella escuchaba la conversación de Sirius sin participar en ella, unos momentos después Sandra levanto la vista de sus apuntes con la cara un poco rosada en las mejillas y parecía sorprendida, lo que escucharon James, Lupin y Peter fue:

- ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?- Sandra parecía desconcertada.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile?- repitió Sirius muy claramente.

- Bueno pues... sí.- dijo Sandra aun más roja que antes.

- Perfecto.- Sirius se alegro, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sandra y se marcho a donde estaban sus amigos- bien ya tengo pareja.- dijo sentándose al lado de ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- ¿y tu con quien iras?- le pregunto este a James.

- Pues...- James volteo a ver al retrato de la _Dama Gorda_ y vio entrar a Lily junto con su "grupito" de amigas, James la miraba melancólicamente.

- Tienes que apresurarte amigo, sino quieres que te la ganen.- le dijo Lupin.

- Cierto.- le asintió Colagusano

- Además...- Sirius miraba a Lily muy detenidamente- ...ella... no esta nada mal, nada mal eh.

- ¡Hey!- James al fin volvía a hablar y miraba a Sirius de una forma amenazante.

- ¡Oye! Yo solo comentaba.- Sirius le sonrió a James y este le respondió.

- ¿Y que ahí de ti?- pregunto James después de unos minutos a Lupin.

- Tendré que checarlo en mi calendario (calendario lunar por lógica).- le respondió volviendo a su tarea.

- Cierto.- James comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

- Pero...- continuo Remus con una sonrisa picara en su rostro- si es que no llega a haber ningún problema...- este miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- iré... con... con...

- Por el amor de Dios Remus, ya dínoslo.- le dijo Sirius desesperado.

- Esta bien, esta bien, con... Giovanna Galloway.- dijo Remus señalando hacia una chica un poco más baja de estatura que Lupin (otro con el que no me decido con el nombre), cabello largo, lacio hasta la cintura, negro, ojos color ámbar, que se estaba acercando a Sandra, ah y muy bonita por cierto.

- ¿Y a donde se fue el Remus tímido, eh?- le pregunto Sirius a Lupin con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- No se, pero espero que no vuelva en...- dijo mirando su reloj-... 20 minutos, porque haya voy.- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose con paso seguro a Guiovanna, sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la conducta de Lupin.

- ¿No estará enfermo o algo por el estilo?- sugirió Colagusano todavía con la boca abierta mirando a Lupin como platicaba tan tranquilamente con Guiovanna como si se conocieran desde siempre.

- Yo no lo dudo ni por un segundo.- Sirius estaba tan anonadado que creyó que esto fuera solo un sueño- este si es un sueño extraño.- dijo cuando Lupin abrazo a Guiovanna y regresaba a donde estaban sus amigos.

- Ahora bien.- dijo volviendo a tomar asiento- el único que falta ahora...- continuo sin tomar importancia a la expresión de sus amigos-...eres tú, Colagusano.

- Yo pensaba no ir.- dijo volviendo a la normalidad- no hay ninguna chica que me guste.- Peter lo dijo en un tono melancólico.

- Si tu no vas no podremos hacer nuestras "travesuras" a gusto.- dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Yo se quien definitivamente no va a ir.- dijo James recuperando la alegría.

- ¡Snivellus!- dijeron todos al unísono con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Por cierto.- observo Lupin olvidándose de las tareas igual que todos y acomodándose para platicar a gusto- tú también faltas James.- dijo señalando a James el cual seguía mirando melancólicamente a Lily.

- Lo he intentado, en serio, pero... es inútil, yo nunca le agradare.

- Yo creo que esto es amor apache.- dijo Sirius tratando de contentar a James y quitarle esa cara larga.

- Tienes razón, del odio nace el amor.- continuo Colagusano.

- Y del odio al amor solo hay un paso.- Lupin le dio a James unas palmadas en la espalda de consuelo.

- Será mejor que vallamos a dormir.- dijo Colagusano mirando por la ventana y a su alrededor- ya debe ser muy tarde, el cielo se ve muy oscuro y casi no hay nadie en la sala común excepto por nosotros.- continuo dirigiéndose a sus amigos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus dormitorios (para ser franca todos se fueron en la misma dirección porque dormían en el mismo dormitorio, una gran ventaja ¿no creen?).

James se despertó un poco más temprano que lo normal, sobre todo para ser Sábado, eran como las 7:00 cuando el despertó, se destapo y se vistió una ves terminado bajo a la sala común y encontró a la persona más insospechada; Lily estaba en el sillón en el que usualmente se sentaba James junto con sus compañeros del alma, leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, materia que se le facilitaba mucho a nuestro amigo; James se acerco un poco más a donde estaba Lily, se coloco detrás de ella a una distancia prudente.

- Supongo que ese libro es interesante.- dijo y Lily se sobresalto, saltando en el asiento y serrando el libro de golpe.

- Ah, eres tú, no me vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.- dijo sentándose al lado de Lily- ¿Te gusta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- pregunto James cambiando de tema al ver la cara molesta de Lily.

- Sí, pero... no soy muy buena.- contestó Lily un tanto apenada.

- Si quieres puedo enseñarte.- dijo James en tono esperanzado.

- ¿En serio me enseñarías?- cuestiono ella desconfiada.

- Por supuesto, pero...- James miraba a Lily con picardía- solo si aceptas ser mi pareja de baile.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me estas engañando Potter?

- ¿Qué, acaso no confías en mi después de ofrecerte mis servicios?- dijo James en un tono ofendido dramatizado. Lily tenía cara de que iba a reír en cualquier momento por lo cual James se alegro.

- De acuerdo, trato echo.- dijo Lily tendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato- pero esto solo lo hago para poder aprobar la materia.- agregó- no por otra cosa.

- Esta bien.- dijo James con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro estrechando la mano de Lily- pero no por mucho tiempo.- pensó riendo para sus adentros- no me importa lo que tenga que hacer en el baile pero la conquistare, de alguna forma.

A la hora del desayuno James espero a sus amigos a que se levantaran para poder ir a desayunar.

-¿Por qué tan contento James?- pregunto Lupin camino al Gran Comedor.

- Adivina.- dijo James todavía sonriendo por lo de hace un momento.

- Déjame ver.- dijo Sirius con cara de pensador lo cual hizo reír a los otros- ¿le hiciste una broma a Snivellus?

- No.- dijo James en tono firme- no lo he visto en todo lo que llevamos del día.

- ¿Alguna sorpresa?- sugirió Colagusano.

- Podría decirse.- dijo James ampliando su sonrisa, sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad y decidió continuar- Evans a aceptado ser mi pareja para el baile.- dijo en tono formal cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír porque sus amigos lo miraban con perplejidad lo cual los hacia ver muy chistosos.

- Imposible

- No puedo creerlo

- Debes de estar bromeando amigo

- No, no bromeo

- ¿Y como la convenciste?

- Pues...- James les comenzó a contar todo mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, y cuando hubo terminado...

- Sí que te saliste con la tuya Cornamenta.- le dijo Sirius sentándose a desayunar.

- No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.- dijo James a Canuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, especialmente dedicado a las personas que se dignaron en dejarme review XD, gracias por darme ánimos, en realidad los necesitaba. Este es el último capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Y sin más preámbulos:

Anteriormente:

A la hora del desayuno James espero a sus amigos a que se levantaran para poder ir a desayunar.

-¿Por qué tan contento James?- pregunto Lupin camino al Gran Comedor.

- Adivina.- dijo James todavía sonriendo por lo de hace un momento.

- Déjame ver.- dijo Sirius con cara de pensador lo cual hizo reír a los otros- ¿le hiciste una broma a Snivellus?

- No.- dijo James en tono firme- no lo he visto en todo lo que llevamos del día.

- ¿Alguna sorpresa?- sugirió Colagusano.

- Podría decirse.- dijo James ampliando su sonrisa, sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad y decidió continuar- Evans a aceptado ser mi pareja para el baile.- dijo en tono formal cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír porque sus amigos lo miraban con perplejidad lo cual los hacia ver muy chistosos.

- Imposible

- No puedo creerlo

- Debes de estar bromeando amigo

- No, no bromeo

- ¿Y como la convenciste?

- Pues...- James les comenzó a contar todo mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, y cuando hubo terminado...

- Sí que te saliste con la tuya Cornamenta.- le dijo Sirius sentándose a desayunar.

- No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.- dijo James a Canuto.

Sirius volteo a ver por un momento a la mesa de Slytherin y después de un rato dijo:

- Viejo amargado.- sus amigos lo voltearon a ver sin entender lo que decía, Sirius al ver sus caras continuo- Snape.

- El no es viejo.- repuso Peter.

- Pero si amargado, a lo que me refiero es que parece un viejo amargado, no que lo sea, aunque... no le caería mal.- dijo Sirius sacando la varita.

- Sirius.- Lupin le detuvo la mano y con la mirada señalo a la mesa de profesores.

Sirius bajo la mano a regañadientes. Después de desayunar se dirigieron otra vez a la sala común para continuar los deberes. Al llegar abrieron sus mochilas y comenzaron a... ¿cómo decirlo? Hacerle al loco, por que ninguno hacia los deberes en realidad, exceptuando claro esta a Remus, todos estaban inclinados en sus pergaminos, pero por alguna razón Colagusano estaba leyendo el tablón de anuncios, Lupin también se acerco para leer y por alguna extraña razón se había quedado perplejo y al poco tiempo más gente estaba leyendo la nueva noticia.

_Ha habido un cambio en la fecha del baile de fin de curso, ahora se llevara a cabo esta misma noche a las 7:30 p.m. hagan favor de llevar sus túnicas de gala. Y les informamos que las personas que __no__ tienen pareja también pueden asistir. _

_Atte: Pfra. McGonnagal._

Los tres amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en parte se alegraban de que Colagusano podría acompañarlos, pero... por otra parte, Snape les haría la vida imposible y también Malfoy, de que, a pesar de que ya cursaba su último curso también les hacia la vida imposible.

- ¿Esta...no...noche?- pregunto Lupin que apenas pudo decir esto.

- ¡OH, no, mi mamá se quedo con mi capa de gala!- dijo James horrorizado.

- ¿Queee?- preguntaron Lupin, Sirius y Peter a la vez.

- Pues escríbele de una vez, que apenas son...- Lupin consulto su reloj- ¡las 6:30p.m en punto!

James solo termino de escuchar esto y se dirigió como una bala hacia la lechucería, y los demás a los dormitorios. Apenas iban a comenzar a arreglarse cuando James llego, extrañamente a nadie le sorprendió que James llegara tan rápido.

Comenzaron a prepararse para el baile, incluso Colagusano que no había encontrado pareja; terminaron de arreglarse justo a las 7:20, bajaron al Gran Comedor tan rápido como pudieron y encontraron a sus parejas en un santiamén. Cuando todos estuvieron con sus respectivas parejas se abrieron las puertas del "Salón" y comenzó a tocar una música un tanto movida.

James no podía creer su suerte, se sentó en una mesa con Lily los 2 **solos**, James saco a bailar a Lily la cual acepto sin rechistar pensando que así James no sería tan estricto con ella en sus clases, cuando salieron a bailar cambio la música a una más calmada, Lily se junto con James y comenzaron a bailar tal como lo pedía la melodía. James volteaba a ver alrededor muy frecuentemente y encontró a todos (o bueno, casi todos) sus amigos bailando con sus parejas, todos se notaban muy felices, pero para su desgracia también hallo a Lucius Malfoy bailando con (ahora si que..) una tipa, también de Slytherin (por lógica) que James reconoció como Narcisa Black, James no se explicaba como esa... persona (si se le podía llamar así) era pariente de su mejor amigo, sino se parecían en NADA: Sirius era (y tenía que admitirlo) un chico apuesto mientras Narcisa era... era... la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida; también encontró a Snivellus sentado en una mesa viendo bailar a las demás parejas con un poco de melancolía y James no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio a Colagusano en la misma situación. James siguió bailando y de pronto vio que Peter ya se marchaba.

"Así será mejor, para que no sufra el pobre" pensó James y se fue a sentar junto con Lily.

Los 2 cenaron lo mismo e igual los 2 felicitaron a los elfos domésticos por haberse lucido esa noche con la comida, se quedaron sentados un rato para descansar. Lily observaba a las parejas bailar, parecía que quería que James la invitara nuevamente, pero luego desvió la mirada a su ponche, como si hubiera reflexionado sobre su pensamiento y hubiera preferido mejor seguir descansando. James se levanto de su asiento, Lily se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿No quieres un poco más de ponche?- le pregunto James a Lily cortésmente, lo cual sorprendió más a Lily- el mío ya se acabo y sería mejor que me dieras tu vaso de una vez para no hacer más vueltas.- agregó, lo cual tranquilizo a Lily. Ella acepto, ya que su ponche también se estaba terminando.

James desapareció entre la multitud. Al llegar vio a Severus que también se acercaba para beber un poco de ponche, a James le entraron unas ganas casi irresistibles de hacerle alguna broma a Snape pero recordó que le había hecho una promesa a Lily: no hacer bromas durante el baile, esa era la única condición que le había puesto Lily

"Sólo un poco de ponche en la cara" pensó James

"No, no romperás tu promesa" se reprimió

"Pero no le hará daño a nadie, excepto a Snivellus, claro" no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente

"Si Lily se entera…"

"No tiene por qué hacerlo"

"Podrías arruinar la noche"

"Sólo será una pequeña broma"

"¿pequeña?" su conciencia comenzaba a ceder

"Sí, pequeña" afirmó, ganando así la batalla consigo mismo

Se sirvió dos vasos, y observó como del otro lado de la mesa Snape lo miraba de forma suspicaz mientras se servia.

Severus tomó un poco de su vaso y luego se dio media vuelta para marcharse, James esperó, y cuando el Slytherin hubo dado apenas su primer pasó, él saco su varita y la apunto al vaso de su enemigo, al tiempo, sintió como un chorro de agua le daba de lleno en la cara… a su cara… pero… el hechizo iba dirigido a Snape ¡no a él!

Volteo a ver a su contrincante, el cual sonreía, una sonrisa que se le antojo diabólica, tal y cómo la persona que la mostraba en ese momento.

- Un hechizo sencillamente perfecto ¿no te parece?- le oyó susurrar, una milésima de segundo más tarde se había perdido entre las centenas de estudiantes que estaban bailando en la pista.

- Y en cinco años nunca se te había ocurrido utilizarlo.- puntualizó James.

Un hechizo "reversible", eso era más que obvio. Mil ideas cruzaron su mente, y todas de cómo hacerlo pagar por esto.

Se secó el rostro (mágicamente claro) y regresó con Lily.

- Tardaste.- le reprochó ella suspicazmente

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, como en señal de inocencia.

- Se había acabado el ponche.- mintió, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo picaresca tenía que admitir.

Lily le sonrió, nunca la había visto sonreír con tanta dulzura, pero lo que más le gustó, fue que esa sonrisa iba dirigida ha él.

- Gracias.- le dijo ella, aún sonriendo

- ¿Por…?- quiso saber James, y se sentó a su lado

- Por la noche perfecta.- Lily lo besó en la mejilla

James aspiró su aroma a miel, tuvo unas ganas casi irresistibles de besarla en los labios… ¿a qué sabrían esos labios rosas que en esos momentos se encontraban en su mejilla? Incluso… casi se sintió culpable por el sentimiento de venganza que segundos antes iba dirigido a Snape, pero… _"casi"_ es la palabra clave en esta oración.

- Me sorprendes James.- continuo ella después de besarle- nunca creí que podrías pasar una noche sin hacer travesuras

El moreno por su parte, apenas la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando… lo que imaginan los hombres la mayoría de las veces relacionado con una chica y una cama, en este caso la chica era (obviamente) Lily (N/A: Ustedes me entienden .). Este comentario lo hizo despertar de sus fantasías.

- Bueno, eres a la única persona en todo Hogwarts que apenas se da cuenta de lo sorprendente que puedo llegar a ser.- modestia a parte

Lily se limitó a rodar lo ojos.

- ¿Quieres seguir bailando?-propuso dándose cuenta del error tan egocéntrico que acababa de cometer.

- Vale.- aceptó ella tratando de aguantar la risa, en realidad él podía ser tan tierno algunas veces, pero sólo algunas.

Una vez de vuelta a la pista de baile, James se dedicó a buscar el momento adecuado para vengarse de la nariz de gancho (entiéndase Snape), pero ninguno era lo perfectamente oportuno.

En una ocasión o dos cruzó miradas con Sirius para que le ayudara a su "venganza", pero su amigo se encontraba siempre demasiado ocupado tanteando a su compañera como para prestarle atención.

- "En realidad que eres un…".- pensó James, las palabras que usó después son demasiado como para que las autorice.

Pasados unos momentos la música cambio ligeramente, pues se hizo más lenta y romántica, para su enorme sorpresa, Lily o quiso parar, sino que se pago más a él, abrazándolo y estrechándose más contra su cuerpo.

Como la amaba, como la deseaba, pero cualquier insinuación y podría ser el final de su "noche de ensueño", así que se limito a corresponder el abrazo y seguir bailando como un par de amantes, aunque en realidad sólo fueron simples compañeros de clase.

Así calló en una clase de sueño, donde solo existían ellos dos y esa dulce música. Lamentablemente, esa pieza no duraba eternamente, y su momento de gloria se consumió junto con la nota final de la balada, y muy a su pesar tuvo que separarse de ella.

- ¿Otra pieza?

- Lo siento, esta vez debo ir al tocador.- dicho esto, se marcho para perderse entre los demás alumnos.

Ahora o nunca, era el momento exacto: Lily no estaba y ya nada lo retenía para un ataque directo a esa cucaracha parada en dos patas.

Lo buscó con la mirada ¿a dónde se metería?, incluso se cercioró de buscar detrás suyo más de una vez para que ese cobarde no lo sorprendiera por la espalda.

Y como salido de una caricatura, podría decirse, apareció una especie de columna de luz que ilumino al susodicho bicho rastrero, acompañada de una música angelical (N/A: OK… no pregunten de cual me tomé que no convido XD).

Preparó la varita y se apuntó con ella, murmurando el hechizo que evitaría que sus hechizos rebotaran contra él.

Una vez hecha esta pequeña medida de prevención sonrió para sí, como le encantaría volver a ver ese rostro de humillación en su horrible y grasienta cara. Pensó en un hechizo "apropiado" para él, ya había experimentado con CASI todo, y nunca le había gustado repetir, no le gustaba ser predecible.

-Cara de sapo.- se dijo

-Ese fue la semana pasada.- respondió su "conciencia", pensándolo bien, creo que Pepe grillo no se llevaría bien con la conciencia de James (XD)

-Patas de araña

-Ayer, amigo sé más original

-Soy original

-No parece

-Cola de lagarto

-Fue el año pasado

-Cuernos de triceratops

-Ese… es perfecto

Volteó a todos lados, Lily aún no llegaba, que bueno que las mujeres siempre tardaban en el "tocador", eso le daría más tiempo para divertirse.

-Listos.- bromeó su conciencia

-Siempre estoy listo

-Apunten

Sacó la punta de la varita de la túnica, su dirección: Snape.

-Fuego

Su mente lanzó el hechizo y vio como una pequeña chispa morada rebotaba en la túnica de Snape y volvía a su convocador con increíble velocidad. La chispa de magia rebotó en la punta de su nariz y se dirigía vertiginosamente a un mantel, al instante, la mitad del mantel de deshilacho.

Contuvo una carcajada, esta sería una noche muy divertida.

"Reparo" y los hilos volvieron a coserse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que el hechizo de Snape se debilitara lo suficiente como para que uno de sus hechizos le alcanzara, y eso solo se lograría con lanzar hechizos como si de eso dependiera su vida… o su diversión.

-Alas de murciélago.- susurró

Lanzó el hechizo con mayor intensidad que el anterior, y vio como este estuvo a punto de tocar al Slytherin, pero en el último momento regresó, rebotó y dio con una vela en el techo.

James la reparó tan rápidamente que nadie tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la "catástrofe".

-Entonces el hechizo de la serpiente es tan débil que se debilitó apenas con el 2do hechizo.- le comentó a su conciencia

-¿Y te sorprende? Es un debilucho.- le reprendió

-Supongo que esta vez espere demasiado de él

-Lo suficiente como para que nos entretuviera un rato

-Esto va a ser demasiado rápido.- se quejó James

-Bueno, puedes alargar el momento.- le sugirió

James esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa, que sólo podía traducirse como un mal augurio para Snape, y los que estuvieran a 3 metros a la redonda.

"Orejas de burro", un rayo azul salio disparado de la punta de su varita, se dirigió a su contrincante e hizo lo mismo que el anterior, hasta que dio de lleno en el interior del recipiente donde se servía el ponche, y este salpico a las pocas personas que se encontraban cerca, para su fortuna, solo fue una pareja, donde la chica se molestó con su acompañante por haberle jugado una broma tan infantil y arruinar su peinado. Si eso le hubiera ocurrido a Lily, ella se habría limitado a recomponer su peinado con un movimiento de la varita y devolverle la broma, aunque tratándose de él, le habría regañado y dada la noche por terminada. Mujeres, cuánto a que ni ellas mismas se entienden.

"Cuello de avestruz" este hechizo debilitó aún más el que usaba Snape para protegerse, e hizo exactamente lo mismo que los anteriores, aunque esta vez, James no se molestó en seguir su trayectoria, pues ya pensaba en el siguiente que mandaría.

Y así, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, debido a su concentración, rompió una ventana del salón, incendió una mesa de alumnos (afortunadamente vacía), derritió todos los hielos que se encontraban al lado del ponche, una chica de Ravenclaw terminó con una larga y peluda cola de mono, y… creo que si sigo con todo lo que hizo, me llevare otras diez páginas.

Ninguno de los alumnos podía explicarse el porqué de todos esos sucesos que ya habían arruinado la noche.

Mientras tanto, el escudo de Snape ya solo podía soportar un solo hechizo más. Bueno, la diversión no podía durar para siempre.

James ya estaba listo para su golpe final, este tenía que ser el mejor hechizo de la noche, y obviamente, todos tenían que notarlo. Volvió a sonreír para sí mismo, esta sería una gran noche.

Murmuro el hechizo que le daría el triunfo, otro rayo volvió a salir disparado de su varita, y contempló con inmensa satisfacción todo su recorrido. Esta vez, el rayo dio en la nuca de la serpiente, pero en vez de que la luz se expandiera por todo el cuerpo, volvió a rebotar. James se vio obligado a tragarse la enorme carcajada que ya tenía preparada para su momento de gloria, y en vez de eso, tuvo que limitarse a seguir de nuevo la trayectoria de su hechizo, el cual se dirigía de forma asombrosamente rápida a la entrada del gran comedor.

Cuando creyó que ya todo había terminado, y su broma no pasaría a mayores, e incluso comenzaba ya a pensar en el siguiente hechizo… vio con horror que las enormes puertas de roble se abrían de par en par, y tras ellas, entraba la mismísima Lily Evans ¡EL HECHIZO LE DARÍA A ELLA!

Antes de que pudiera mover siquiera los músculos de su boca para poder articular la advertencia, la luz mortecina del rayo ya se expandía por el cuerpo de su pareja de antaño, cegando a todos los espectadores del repentino espectáculo de luces que volaban en todas direcciones. Para su fortuna, James pudo recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo antes de que los efectos primarios del hechizo llegaran a su fin.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, y en el trayecto, jaló con una mano el mantel de la primera mesa que se le cruzó en frente, sin importarle que todo lo que había en su superficie cayera y se rompiera ¡Ya nada tenía importancia! Lo único importante en ese momento era llegar a Lily antes de…

Cuando ya había cruzado la mayor parte del espacio que los separaba comenzó a extender el mantel que llevaba consigo, si no lo lograba… su vida tocaría su fin en ese mismo baile.

Después del espectáculo de luces, una enorme nube de vapor se extendió en rededor de Lily, e iba disminuyendo considerablemente su tamaño a cada segundo, tan rápidamente… Poco a poco pudo distinguir el rostro de la chica entre la nube, sacudiendo las manos para apartar esa nube de su rostro. No pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada en medio de su carrera, y deleitarse de la vista de sus hombros desnudos y perfectos, ella esa noche había llevado un vestido de tirantes adornados en hilos de plata. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la mente, debía salvarla de su propia tontería.

La nube seguía disipándose, y le llegó un rápido vistazo de uno de sus muslos… aceleró más el paso.

- ¿James? Qué ra…- había comenzado a decir Lily cuando fue abruptamente lanzada al piso, debido a que el moreno se había lanzado literalmente sobre ella y le había cubierto el cuerpo con el mantel en el acto.

Lily se encontró recostada en el piso, con el cuerpo de James encima de ella, como apresándola.

- James Potter, quitate de encima.- ordenó ella, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Cuando se impulsó con sus codos hacia delante para poder sentarse, el mantel con el que la había cubierto James se le resbaló un par de centímetros, y debido a la sensación que la tela le provocó, descubrió con espanto y miedo que no tenía absolutamente nada debajo. Estaba desnuda.

James no se había movido ni una pulgada, y seguía a cuatro patas encima de ella. Lily volteo a su alrededor, todos los presentes los observaban, y James la protegía de las miradas indiscretas con su cuerpo puesto sobre ella, aunque se daba a entender una situación completamente diferente en esa comprometedora posición. Por un momento se sintió agradecida con él por ser tan considerado. Y en el siguiente, comprendió que si él ya había estado allí, era porque sabía lo que sucedería, y si ya lo sabía él, y no lo demás…

- Tú lanzaste ese hechizo.- le acusó

James no le contestó, ni siquiera la miraba, estaba apenado, avergonzado y arrepentido.

Lily interpretó su silencio, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Alzó una mano y la dirigió a la mejilla del chico. El golpe de la bofetada hizo que le zumbaran los oídos.

La pelirroja se envolvió con el mantel, se levantó, y salió corriendo de la escena.

James oyó con pesar los sollozos de Lily. Nunca lo perdonaría.

Le pareció que alguien lo llamaba, pero eso era imposible, pues se dirigían a él con el nombre de "Harry", y él obviamente no se llamaba así, y a pesar de ser perfectamente conciente de eso, sentía que debía responder ¿Por qué?

- Harry… Harry, oye bello durmiente, si no te levantas, Snape te pondrá a limpiar los trofeos… de nuevo

Él conocía esa voz, a pesar de que no eran ni la de Sirius, ni la de Remus, era de…

- ¿Ron?- se oyó raro a sí mismo, casi como si esa voz no le perteneciera.

- Al fin te despiertas, ya era hora, ni siquiera yo dormí tanto

Su mente volvió a la realidad

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó alarmado

- Las 8:55

- ¡¿QUÉ!? Sólo quedan 5 minutos

- Así es.- le confirmo su amigo

Harry saltó literalmente de la cama, y se vistió en el camino a la salida, olvidando su descabellado sueño.

Ok, he aquí mi creación XD, espero que les guste, es la que más tiempo me ha llevado y no me conformare tan solo con 3 reviews, creo que me merezco más que eso. Y bueno, he aquí el Epílogo:

James y Lily se reconcilian, se hacen novios, se casan, conciben a Harry y después son asesinados por Voldemort. Cruel pero es la realidad, y es el futuro que les dio Rowling, no yo XD.

Saludos, y crucen a ambos lados antes de mirar la calles, no olviden dejar review.

Atte: Kellyween de Lioncourt, Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


End file.
